


pinkish droplets in the dusk (but you're glimmering in my eyes)

by Ms_Anger_Management_Issues



Series: Boku no Gaydrama Academia [4]
Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ancient China, Bakugou is a snow leopard, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Entity change, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Kirishima is a panda, Kung Fu, M/M, No Smut, Out of Character, POV Bakugou Katsuki, Red String of Fate, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues/pseuds/Ms_Anger_Management_Issues
Summary: Сказ о старинном храме на горе, праздничных фейерверках и нити судьбы.Или:Кроссовер с "Kung Fu Panda", Древний Китай и тонны кирибачьей нежности.





	pinkish droplets in the dusk (but you're glimmering in my eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kohara_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kohara_kun/gifts).



> закинуться https://vk.com/audios225809330?z=audio_playlist225809330_4

По воде расходятся неровные круги, словно предупреждая о чьем-то приближении, и Бакуго приподнимает ухо, хмурится раздраженно, — теперь и он чувствует топот по теплой земле и мысленно обещает себе хранить спокойствие.

Куда там.

Внутреннее умиротворение, _да_ , — но, стоит ему почуять мокрую шерсть и чуть повернуть голову, хвост на траве сам собой выпрямляется и загибается у кончика. Бакуго ловит его второпях и запихивает под бедро, приглаживая, — этого прям не хватало. Он все-таки попутно поправляет жилетку и зажмуривается, притворяясь погруженным в свои мысли, ни за что не готовым вынырнуть, — топот секунду эхом раздается у него в голове и цепляется за усы, а затем сумерки пронзает оглушительное:

— Катсуки! — и тут к скрещенным в позе лотоса лапам Бакуго падает большущий ком влажного меха.

Бакуго еле слышно урчит и пытается отпихнуть его от себя, заново настраивается и не рискует приподнять веки хотя бы на один фэнь, — да только разве можно медитировать, когда Киришима рядом, — рядом и катается по берегу, бросив корзинку с чем-то съестным на гальку.

— Катсуки-и, — Киришима подбирается ближе, и по слабому шороху его острых когтей о ткань и стылым росинкам с меха Бакуго понимает, что придурки опять ныряли, — выше в горах над храмом, самое глубокое и почти прозрачное дно, куда Бакуго им строго-настрого запретил ходить.

— Не мешай, — все же мирно предлагает он, утробно рыча, но угрозы его в голосе ни на цянь, и толку — что дракону тлеющие угольки.

— Ты не рад меня видеть, а? — Киришима все ж выуживает его хвост и явно по лбу желает получить, лезет и липнет, и Бакуго поджимает губы, чтобы не выдать себя еще очевиднее, — ночь стремительно спускается на деревню и влечет следом вереницу огоньков по дороге к храму.

— Я тебя вообще не вижу, — он не договаривает и почти сдается, стоит Киришиме поднять лапу и притянуть его к себе, — Бакуго больше не притворяется, и широко раскрытые глаза его мерцают оранжевым во тьме, и Киришима, кажется, опять готов ляпнуть что-нибудь такое.

_Ну точно._

— Соскучился, — сознается он, ластясь и фыркая в бакугин живот, — дурак же милый, и Бакуго вконец теряет контроль над собственным хвостом и обвивает киришимины плечи.

— Медведище, — наклоняется и тычется в его морду, напевает успокаивающе и недолго греет его, так и не высохшего за вечер.

По каменной лестнице на холм бегут наперегонки.

☯☯☯

Бакугина стая небольшая и разномастная от слова совсем, но за целую вечность в храме, видимо, удостоилась неофициального прозвища новой Пятерки, — к вящему неудовольствию Бакуго и гыгыканью остальных, и Бакуго хвалит самого себя за бездонную чашу терпения.

До поры до времени, правда.

В обед с ними всегда что-нибудь приключается, и за столом Сэро опять делает вид, что случайно сбил крылом чашку Каминари, и Ашидо трясется от смеха и аж похрюкивает в рукав, розовея по самый пятачок. Облитый бульоном Каминари шипит и недовольно водит хвостом, сковыривая горошинки перца с темных полосок на шерсти и нечаянно выпуская когти, — Бакуго чаще всего стыдно, что они одного семейства.

Киришима возле него тоже давится лапшой и смеется в открытую, и Бакуго топорщит усы, откладывая палочки.

_Свора дебилов._

— Заткнитесь и жрите! — коротко рявкает он, обнажая изогнутые клыки, и в обеденном зале моментально наступает тишина. Сэро и Ашидо покорно склоняют головы, но все еще лыбятся втихаря, и Каминари виновато съеживается на краю скамьи, наигранно вздыхая с обиженным видом, — вожаку никто не смеет перечить, и Бакуго даже не надо говорить придуркам, чтобы все прибрали за собой.

Правда, лучше бы не прибирали.

Вечером после тренировки, пробежки вниз до деревни и обратно и еще одной тренировки он мнет немного матрас в их с Киришимой комнате и сворачивается клубком на его широкой груди.

Они не говорят много, — устали, и Бакуго почти слышит все недосказанное и в полусне трогает легонько старый выпуклый шрам на его веке, — Киришима и сам не помнит, откуда. Должно быть, это тщательно запрятанное, свернутое и смятое в кармане воспоминание, где домики на деревьях в пламени и всюду волчий вой, — наверное, это красный блеск в глазах Киришимы всякий раз, когда на него накатывает, что он не один. Или давнишний страх, о котором Бакуго порой предпочитает молчать, — потому что _а если_ Киришима действительно уйдет к ним. Вдруг и впрямь найдет там кого-нибудь прошлого, далекого и неродного, но тоже черно-белого и вечно жующего, — и унесет с собой двадцать лет неизбывной печали и кусок бакугиного сердца.

Му Су Тафу — большая деревня, но ветер доносит новости с Долины Мира слишком поздно, и Киришима узнает, что Воин Дракона нашел секретное поселение панд, когда уже намертво пристал к Бакуго и насовсем переехал в его спальню, — только сам Бакуго места себе не находит и часто не может заснуть, караулит мерцающие созвездия и даже с закрытыми глазами ощущает горячую витую нить.

Бакуго хочется навсегда остаться вот так.

☯☯☯

Бакуго помнит, как впервые встретил его, — тогда совсем мелким был, кипучей смесью дурной энергии и колкостей, и родители не могли удержать его дома. В тот день с запада тянуло дымом, и где-то вдали темнело пожарище, и ввечеру Мастер Айзава возвратился в храм с невесть откуда взявшимся полумертвым зареванным медвежонком на хвосте, — у Бакуго меж ребер будто что-то взорвалось и звякнуло от одного лишь взаимного взгляда. Он бежал с каменных ступеней, едва не падая, спотыкался о какую-то неуловимую нить, расчесывал коготками саднящее место на груди и все расспрашивал отца, кто это, почему он такой, что с ним будет, и белый ли он с черными пятнами или черный с белыми.

Вышло так, что _Ки-ри-ши-ма_ и то, и другое.

Они росли все вместе, и Бакуго как-то пропустил момент, когда из неуверенных ухмылок и абсолютного неумения скрывать распускающееся чувство стал вожаком, наследником храма Ю А, — у Бакуго Катсуки тихие лапы, пепельные искры на светлом мехе и ручная панда под два метра ростом.

 _Панда_ , — но Бакуго порой не в силах с ним совладать, и Киришима знает наизусть каждое серебристое пятно на его шкуре и чуть ли не мурлычет временами.

А у Киришимы на загривке — следы зубов, и он прячет улыбку за уголком покрывала, — Бакуго сцапывает его, вытягиваясь на нем, и держит крепко-крепко, тщательно вылизывает его морду и размазывает по шерсти свой запах, — Киришима терпит, и, даже когда Бакуго без особого рвения прикусывает его за шею, Киришима только обнимает его крепче.

— Бао бэй, — Бакуго мурчит нежно, почти неслышно, и Киришима целует его пальцы и мягкий подшерсток меж них.

Киришима принадлежит ему так же полно, как молочные звезды — небу, и Бакуго не знает ничего другого.

Только точно такую же невидимую нить, паутинкой осевшую на киришиминых ресницах.

Дверь в сад приоткрыта, и Бакуго глаз не сводит с худеющей луны, с реки у подножия холма, с цветущих слив, — ветерок гладит посапывающего Киришиму по ушам и путается отблесками на темных шерстинках, и Бакуго следует за чутьем: почти год назад похожие розовые лепестки проплывали мимо вниз по течению.

Почти год назад под столь же ясную ночь в персиковом саду они нарочно упали в колючий крыжовниковый куст и в первый раз соприкоснулись кончиками носов.

Совсем другими ночами, холодными, благоуханными, Бакуго снится сыхэюань неподалеку от пологого берега, старые вишни и целый выводок котят на качелях во дворике, — и Киришима, его Киришима как исток всему, как единственная причина и громкий смех, поднимающийся ввысь махровыми соцветиями.

Бакуго просыпается с ощущением, будто все это само идет в его лапы, будто прямо сейчас его будущее сплетается и вьется красной нитью по их телам и дальше, — по шелку его ханьфу, по киришиминым поясам и подаренным ему Бакуго безделушкам, — ну, наяву дремлющий у него под боком Киришима и правда любит детей.

Бакуго каждый день вытаскивает его из кучи ребятни, наводняющей прихрамовую территорию, и маленькая тигрица, дочка старейшины, частенько приносит им мед и кунжутные шарики, — Бакуго здесь, в храме, — единственный ирбис, но помимо его знатного кина в деревне много тигров и леопардов.

Его непременно ждут великие дела, завоеванные титулы и десятки сражений, гордость в выражении матери с отцом и их фамильный сыхэюань где-нибудь на седьмом небе, но сначала Бакуго, разумеется, дождется совершеннолетия. И пока его Киришима проснется.

☯☯☯

Иногда Бакуго тяжко, и он разносит в прах снаряды и сбивает локти и колени до крови, — один, обязательно ночью и плевать насколько далеко, и чтобы только камни вокруг и его удушающие мысли, — потому что близится их выпуск, и Бакуго очень-очень страшно. Им с Киришимой хватает проблем, и они ни на секунду не забывают о них, — даже через разговоры шепотом выше в горах, где река берет начало, и их взаимные обиды и гнев немного приглушаются, — Киришима тоже боится, но в другую сторону.

Вдруг Бакуго тоже захочет уйти, вдруг все бросит, оставит деревню и его в ней, исчезнет вместе со своим кином и забудет Киришиму и их несуразную стаю.

Бакуго голос срывает и в конце концов переходит на полный боли рев, эхом отскакивающий от валунов и бирюзоватых брызгов воды, — потому что в пустой киришиминой башке застряло одно и то же, и это все очевидно, и тупо, и ранит, _ранит, ранит_ , и его попытка оправдаться на самом деле — как пустой свиток в отражении.

У Бакуго глаза янтарем поблескивают и чернеют от злобы и отчаяния, — Киришима кричит надрывно и как будто делает выбор за него. Ну, _он прав_ , — Бакуго так и останется без потомства, окончательно связав жизнь с пандой, и Киришима не сможет вернуться к своим, покуда его истинный — барс, — он ужасно, омерзительно, несправедливо прав.

И все же.

Они сидят под деревом гинкго у края ущелья долго-долго, охрипшие, замерзшие, в обнимку и почти не дыша, — ждут, пока пройдет дрожь, и пока слезы высохнут.

В деревню спускаются с ответом и стократной готовностью ко всему, что им уготовано крепнущей нитью, — когда до них с бризом доходит, что ничего не изменилось, оказывается, что наступила весна.

Оказывается, что им больше не больно.

☯☯☯

Бакуго жмет его к себе ближе и хвостом подтягивает край одеяла, — Киришима вяло кивает неизвестно зачем и клянется вот-вот встать. Рассвет щекочет горизонт и заливает их комнату то сиреневым, то серым, — солнце показывается лишь краешком, когда Бакуго удается поднять и одеть его на зарядку.

Тренировка проходит как обычно: Мастер Айзава сворачивается плотными кольцами на крыльце храма и будто бы гипнотизирует их всех с высоты, сонно щурится на свет, — лучи бликуют на ярких блестящих чешуйках его кожи, и он немного заторможенный, — хвала небесам, до следующей линьки еще много времени.

Бакуго неизменно неймется, — он первый во всем, всегда и везде, он лучший и сильнейший, _самый-самый_ , — и Киришима назло ему зевает и бросает вызов словно невзначай.

Бакуго рад размяться с утра и отомстить за что-нибудь там, — еще не придумал, но в Киришиме столько мощи, столько огня, что, кажется, хватило бы на всех Мастеров вместе взятых, и Бакуго все сложнее с ним справиться. Из года в год, изо дня в день, все это время, — Бакуго скользит вокруг него по каменной площадке и только успевает, что уворачиваться от хлестких ударов его тяжеленных лапищ, — Бакуго готов вечно соревноваться с ним вот так, на глазах у стаи, резкие выпады и его несдержанное порыкивание с каждым удачным приемом.

Только бы не ссоры солеными пятнами по атласу.

Киришима под густым мехом весь словно каменный, — мускулы на ощупь чуть ли не как сталь, и он хватает Бакуго, вывертываясь и уклоняясь от тычка в зубы, — да вот Бакуго быстрее, и поединок их вскоре заканчивается в его пользу.

Бакуго клонит голову так низко только перед ним и поднимает его с развороченной земли одним рывком, — Киришима дышит тяжело и скалится, и Бакуго кое-как присмиряет себя и не валит его обратно.

Неподалеку Сэро с Ашидо вдвоечка выколачивают дурь из бестолочи Каминари, и Бакуго успевает приглядывать за своими и недовольно кривит морду при виде Дэку среди остальных, — Бакуго с яслей бесит в нем все, начиная от длинных ушей и до пушистого хвоста, и именно Урарака отвлекает его.

По привычке тараторит и часто моргает, и кроличий носик ее смешно подергивается, когда она тянет край бакугиных штанов, переводя внимание на себя. Бакуго смотрит вниз и чуть ли не наступает на нее, но это нормально у них, — наверное, за годы в храме помимо Киришимы одна лишь Урарака смогла постичь сакральное знание — как ладить с полудикими ирбисами. С Бакуго, в частности.

Она вызывает его на бой, — легкая, почти не заметная, будто бы парит над землей, и все уступают им дорогу, и вокруг вихрем разлетаются мелкие камешки и обломки снарядов со вчера. Бакуго особо не нужно думать в битве с ней, но попотеть приходится, — Урарака — четвертая по силе, но в упорстве ничуть не хуже Бакуго.

Бакуго приминает вставшую дыбом подпылившуюся шерсть и почтительно кланяется ей в конце боя, — у него все тело ломит и ноет, а Урарака переводит дух и отвечает тем же, складывая белые лапки и едва заметно улыбаясь ему.

Бакуго инстинктивно ищет взором Киришиму, — тот все еще мерится силой с Тэтсутэтсу, выкручивая ему рога и с азартом подвывая в унисон, и их спарринг длился бы до бесконечности, — только Киришима много чего перенял у Бакуго, и он — второй здесь.

Его смешанный малость неуклюжий стиль забавляет всех в храме, — _панда_ , такая редкость, а движения мягкие, то ли плавные, то ли ленивые, сплав фирменных приемов каждого из их стаи и совершенно невообразимое комбо из перенятых под копирку бакугиных повадок, — Бакуго молча радуется за него, но отчитывает вечером и велит больше не использовать тот самый выпад лапой, а то слишком по-кошачьи.

Киришима хихикает и даже похоже мяукает в подушку, укладываясь, — опять огребает по хребтине и не видит, как округляются зрачки смущенного Бакуго.

Киришима гладится о его щеку и еле различимо светится в сумерках, — Бакуго внутри весь полыхает алым пламенем и откровенно хочет его сожрать.

☯☯☯

Когда зацветают груши, в Му Су Тафу праздник — говорят, в этот день духи спускаются в их мир и летают по улицам среди торговцев и лапшичных-забегаловок, и Киришима, разумеется, из кожи вон лезет, чтобы вытянуть Бакуго на фестиваль. В приглушенном свете фонариков он бормочет что-то, сияет пуще прежнего и рядится напару с Ашидо, и Бакуго горько вздыхает, но ведет-таки стаю в полном составе вниз по предгорью, — с деревни уже доносится приятная музыка, и воздух пахнет порохом и немного бобовыми булками.

— Ну как? Чуешь их? — шепчет Киришима заговорщически, склоняясь к нему у главных ворот и через восторг подпрыгивая в своем красном чаншань, — Бакуго тоже озирается и принюхивается настороженно, но так и не понимает.

— Что? Кого? — он чуть наклоняет голову, зорко всматриваясь, берет Киришиму за лапу и поворачивает влево: выше по улице продают его любимые димсам с бамбуковой начинкой. — Вкусняшки?

— Духов! — торжественно и разочарованно выпаливает Киришима, но Бакуго просто пожимает плечами. Они переглядываются с недоумением еще секунду, и тут Бакуго вспоминает про ребят, — даже сквозь шум толпы он различает восхищенное повизгивание Ашидо у палатки с хлопушками, — уже умотала неизвестно куда.

— Мам! Пап! — в них врезаются сплошь полоски и журавлиные перья, — Сэро клюет что-то жареное, а у Каминари мех на макушке наэлектризовался. — Можно мы пойдем фейерверки смотреть?

И оба смеются как ненормальные.

Бакуго сводит брови и ворчливо _кышкыш_ кает на них всех, спотыкающихся друг об друга и окликающих возвратившуюся Ашидо, — средь торговых рядов их относит потоком обратно к деревьям, и раздумывать над тем, почему именно ему в стаю достались сии недоразумения, все равно напрасно. И они с Киришимой все еще лапой в лапе.

Здесь красиво, и белые грушевые лепестки снегом ниспадают с тонких веток на нос Киришиме: он почему-то молчаливый до странности, и у него за ушами цветы мэйхуа, а у Бакуго сердце бьется часто-часто.

Потому что Киришима, _ну_. Тоже его истинный.

 _Катсуки, Катсуки,_  — Киришима будто зовет его беззвучно, и Бакуго прикрывает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы сцапать его вторую лапу, — Киришима носами тереться не хочет и выныривает из его хватки под предлогом купить чего-нибудь попить.

И, когда его черно-белый силуэт пропадает за пестрыми тележками и вывесками магазинчиков, на Бакуго нисходит, — захлестывает с головой, возносит выше и выше, пока с трудом хватает дыхания, — ибо во всех их разногласиях и обоюдных воплях на всю гору действительно нет и не было никакого смысла. Так просто.

Он смотрит на темнеющее небо и еле-еле сдерживает позыв броситься за Киришимой следом, потому что внутри тянет, потому что впервые боль так приятна и сильна, — он прямо видит нить, толстые узлы, как чжунгоцзе, красные, _красные_ , оплетающие его душу, — в голове звенит, и ему вдруг хочется рычать от радости.

Он уверен, что у Киришимы сейчас точно так же, — его _мейт_ , его медведище аккуратно пробирается к нему сквозь копошащуюся толпу кроликов, и Бакуго безошибочно узнает кин Дэку и его собственной персоной среди них. Урарака в розовом ципао скромно жмется к нему мимо лавок с рисовыми сластями и украшениями, и бакугин интерес к ним угасает в обратной пропорциональности с усиливающимся ароматом пряностей.

Отчего-то ему спокойно как никогда, и вдобавок Киришима приволок ему острый чай с имбирем.

Киришима ничего не говорит и не спрашивает — кладет его лапу на свое сердце и опасливо дотрагивается в обратку, где болело дольше всего, — разумеется, Киришима знает, о чем он думает. Даже лучше него самого.

— А я видел, — Киришима немного запыхавшийся и растрепанный, залпом осушает свой графинчик и подтаскивает Бакуго ближе, — _ближе_.

— Их? — Бакуго почти не слушает, кончиком языка собирая лимонные ошметки с его усов, и все же снова поднимает взор, — если духи где-то рядом, Бакуго благодарен.

Киришима угукает и сопит взволнованно, пытается лизнуть его морду в ответ и источает привязанность короткой пульсацией, — запускают первый из фейерверков, и небо тоже окрашивается огненно-красным и взрывается тысячей искр под спрятавшейся луной.

По следу лепестков, в теплом густом полумраке, вкус имбиря и их связи, — ну, может, Бакуго тоже их видел. Внутреннее умиротворение же.

Нить тонко подрагивает и звоном колокольчиков отдается на ветру.


End file.
